Secrets du passé
by oreoblack
Summary: Début d'hiver à Poudlard, une nouvelle enseignante fait son apparition à la fameuse école de sorcellerie. Elle fait partie du passé et pourtant elle est de retour. Refond surface avec elle, tout les secrets enfouis par les marauders et de cette chère Lily Evans...


Harry James Potter était assis sur un banc,dans le parc du collège Poudlard. C'était un doux matin de novembre ,il était encore tôt et tout le château était encore festin d'Halloween c'était terminé tard hier. Harry n'avait pourtant pas vraiment avait bien essayé de dormir mais sa tête retournait toujours en tout sens c'est problème de cauchemars...et son inquiétude constante pour son parrain ,coincé seul dans sa maison d'enfance. Sirius était du genre à mal vivre le fait d'être enfermé après tout ce temps passé en prison. Harry ne pouvait que compatir . Il c'était lever à l'aube pour écrire à son parrain et avait finalement renoncer à se recoucher. Il c'était assis face au lac et méditait là depuis près d'une heure. C'est alors qu'il entendit du bruit venant de l'autre bout du parc. Il se mit debout et chercha à voir à travers l'étendue brumeuse qui recouvrait le terrain. Quelqu'un venait. Harry Potter sauta sur ses pieds et traversa le parc à vive allure, se dirigeant vers le château . Il savait que ce n'était pas toujours de bonne augure de se trouver dans le parc à une heure pareil. A peine fut il dans le château que les autres personnes du parc y entrèrent aussi. A la grande surprise d'Harry il reconnut le professeur Dumbledore ,accompagné d'une très jolie jeune femme vêtu d'un manteau rouge. Dumbledore eu un sourire bienveillant en l'apercevant ,contrairement à la jeune femme qui dévisageait Harry avec un air de stupeur et de tristesse profonde.

-Harry,mon garçon!Déjà debout?demanda le directeur de sa voix douce. Harry, je te présente Mademoiselle Jones, elle va remplacer le professeur Binns.

Harry serra la main froide de la jeune tenta un petit sourire étrangement mélancolique.

-Le professeur Binns à eu un problème, professeur ?

-Disons...qu'il semblerait qu'il est brusquement compris qu'il était décédé depuis de nombreuses années!Il est un peu sous le choc.répondit Dumbledore avec un air malicieux.

Le directeur salua Harry et emmena la jeune femme découvrir son nouveau bureau. Le jeune sorcier resta un peu perplexe de cette rapide rencontre. Cette jeune femme avait l'air perturbée, il se demandait se que donnerait les cours avec elle. Il entendit que , dans les étages, les élèves se réveillaient et descendaient par petits groupes prendre leurs petit déjeuner. Harry, pris le chemin de la grande salle, songeur. Il retrouva Ron et Hermione, assis à la table des Gryffondor au côté de Ginny et Neville. Ils avaient été rapide à descendre. Songea Harry en s'asseyant à côté d'Hermione. Il répondit à leurs regards interrogateurs par un raide résumé de sa matinée pas vraiment extraordinaire.

-La nouvelle copine de Dumbledore? S'amusa Ron.

-Je me demande si c'est une bonne prof...murmura Hermione pour qui la qualité des cours restait primordiale.

Ils avaient cours de potions après, ils ne tardèrent donc pas à rejoindre les cachots pour une magnifique matinée de calvaire avec Rogue.

C'est donc épuisés et affamés qu'ils rejoignirent la Grande Salle à réfectoire était déjà bien plein et les élèves mangeaient avec avidité.Alors qu'ils commençaient leur déjeuner,il y eu comme une tempête rousse. Fred et Georges Weasley venaient de faire irruption à la table des Gryffondor. Fred prit place à coté de sa sœur alors que Georges s'asseyait sur la table entre les saucisses d'hermione et les pommes de terres de Ron.

-Vous ne devinerez jamais!s'exclama  
Fred.

-Binns à dégagé!Il y a une nouvelle prof!termina Georges.

-On sait.Répondit Hermione en écartant son assiette des jumeaux.

Un instant déçu, les fréres reprirent de plus belle :

-Mais nous,on vient de l'avoir !

-Et alors? Comment elle est?demanda Ron.

-C'est une bonne prof? Vous avez compris son cours? Elle respecte le programme, au moins?questionna Hermione.

. . .

-Hermione ,j'ai aucune idée de si elle respecte le programme mais en tout cas...les gars ,elle est délicieuse à regarder !

-Noon Fred, George, c'est pour ça que c'est une bonne prof,selon vous?

-Pas que!Tout le monde à adoré!Même moi j'ai compris se qu'elle racontait!Pourtant c'est de l'histoire!Ron passe ton emploi du temps !

Ron disparu un instant sous la table avant de se redresser et de tendre l'emploi du temps que fred observa quelques instants.

-Vous l'avez ce allez comprendre !

Harry se sentit étrange toute l'après midi, comme si un poids lui écrasait la poitrine. Il passa deux longues heures en cours de botanique où le professeur chourave les firent travailler sur des hortensias nains. Les étranges plantes avaient de vives fleurs violettes et sifflaient légèrement à chaque tiges coupés lors de la taille. Neville semblait fort intéressé et murmurait quelques mots bas à son hortensia. Hermione ,Harry et Ron se débrouillaient comme ils pouvaient,bien que leurs hortensias ressemblèrent vite à des petits bouquets fanés. Le cours s'écoulât lentement . De plus tout les élèves attendaient avec curiosité le cours suivant. Il n'est pas commun que de nouveaux professeurs arrivent en cours d'année. Pour la première de fois depuis bien longtemps l'histoire de la magie était la matière la lus attendue des élèves de Poudlard. La sonnerie retentit enfin et le professeur Chourave vit avec une pointe de surprise tout ses élèves se presser bien plus que d'habitude.

Quand le trio arriva devant la salle ,la moitie de la classe était déjà là.

Ils attendirent cinq minutes dans un brouhaha insupportable. La petite excitation de la nouveauté leurs parvint à tous quand la porte s'ouvrit. Le professeur Jones apparut dans l'encadrement et les firent rentrer un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Quand tout le monde fut placé, elle se tourna vers eux en silence, les laissant l'observé à leur guise. Elle était grande et fine . Son visage délicat était bouleversé par de grands yeux sombres et profonds. La jeune femme portait un corsage de cuir rouge et brun ,avec un fort décolleté...Son pantalon sombre moulait ses longues jambes et sa taille de guêpe. Elle était charmante. Elle rejeta sa longue chevelure brune et légèrement ondulé et les fixa d'un regard instense.

-Bonjour à tous je suis le professeur Jones. Après avoir vu plusieurs classes aujourd'hui j'ai cru comprendre que le prof à qui je prend la place n'était vraiment...hum...très sympathique, on va dire. J'espère que je serais mieux !

Alors déjà est-ce-que vous pourriez le dire à quoi vous pensez si je dit : « histoire de la magie » ?demandât-elle en s'asseyant sur le bureau.

Grand silence dans la salle .

-J'ai pas dit de dire que des bonnes choses, hein ! Rectifiât la jeune femme, amusée.

Une main timide se leva :

-Un peu ennuyant peut être ?

Seconde main :

-Carrément chiant peut être ?

Quelques élèves rirent, suivit du professeur Jones :

-Ouai c'est se que je me disais. Cette matière à été complètement dévalorisée à Poudlard. Quand j'y était c'était passionnant. Et très aimé des élèves !

-Vous étiez à poudlard, professeur?!

-Eh oui !

Un petit silence accueille cette déclaration et la jeune femme le brisa en descendant du bureau et en déclarant :

-Eh bien, si on commençait ?

Elle eut un sourire complice vers son auditoire et leva sa baguette vers le plafond.

-Si on commençait par...les invasions des centaures en Grèce ?

Elle abaissa sa baguette et un voile transparent sembla tombé sur le sol,sur tout les meubles ,tandis que la salle se retrouvait dans l'obscurité. Le voile se précisa et de l'herbe apparu sur le sol,suivi de rochers. Chaque table se recouvrit d'herbes et de branchages. Les élèves comprirent que ce n'étaient qu'illusion en voyant qu'il ne pouvait toucher aucun de ces artifices. La nouvelle professeur s'amusait de l'étonnement sur les visages. D'un nouveau coup de baguette magique et un centaure apparu à coté du bureau. Il ressemblait à un hologramme moldu mais était incroyablement réaliste.

-J'espère au moins que vous savez ce que c'est !

-Bien sur !

-Un centaure,madame.

-Bien. Mi-homme mi-cheval. Une créature pas commode,certes,mais nous ne sommes pas en soins aux créatures magiques. Je laisse le soin de vous en parler à ce cher Hagrid. -Elle sourit- Les centaures avaient du mal à s'entendre, entre clans. Un conflit de territoire suffit à déclencher une guerre.

Un second centaure apparu à la gauche du premier. Il sortit une longue épée et fondit sur le premier. Le premier centaure tira une petite hache de sa ceinture et ils se combattirent ,illustrant les propos de la jeune femme. Elle continua à conter les aventures des centaures, les illusions magiques mimant ses propos. Les élèves suivaient, comme hypnotisés les mouvements des étranges apparitions. La voix de leur professeur les emmenait dans des contrées lointaines. Les mêmes que celles où les centaures se massacraient dans le passé. Si ils avaient été de petits moldus, ils auraient pu comparer l'expérience à un film en trois dimensions mais pour eux ,c'était une expérience incomparable. Quand la jeune femme marquait une pause dans son récit pour laisser les centaures mimé où pour un petit coup de baguette,le silence devenait absolu. On entendait juste le son de ses talons sur le sol de la pièce . Le regard figé des élèves allait et venait entre la professeur et ses hologrammes. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Ron qui, la bouche entrouverte , fixait avec intensité la moindre chose qui se passait devant. La jeune femme avait un discret sourire au coin des lèvres en annonçant la fin du cours. Elle semblait consciente et ravis du petit effet qu'avait eu son cours. Elle leva sa baguette, et en un mouvement , elle fit disparaître chaque brin d'herbe, chaque pierre , chaque branche. Les deux centaures se cabrèrent avant d'être aspiré par la petite baguette.

-Fin!annonçât-elle avec un sourire.

Tous les élèves avaient l'impression de s'éveiller d'un rêve. Ils se levèrent et quittèrent la salle sans un mot,la même expression dépassée sur le visage. Alors qu'Harry passait devant la professeur pour sortir ,elle lui retint doucement l'épaule.

-Je peut vous parlez , Harry …?demanda t-elle.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, brusquement stresser. Il fit signe à Ron et Hermione de continuer et suivit la jeune femme jusqu'à son bureau.

Mme Jones attendit que tout les élèves soit sortis avant de lever les yeux vers Harry.

Elle eut l'air gêné et se racla la gorge.

Je suppose qu'on vous à parlé de moi...murmura la jeune femme en baissant les yeux.

Harry ne comprenait pas.

euh...en fait non, professeur. Qui aurait du me parler de vous... ?

Elle leva brusquement la tête.

-Pardon !?Il ne vous à rien dit...Mais... !?

-Le professeur Dumbledore ?

-Non!Sirius!Lupin!L'un des deux !

-Vous les connaissez … !?

Elle se prit la tête dans les mains.

-Oui oui...

-Qu'auraient-ils dû me dire... ?

-Eh bien que je les connaissaient et puis, enfin...je connaissais bien tes parents aussi...

Harry la regarda intensément, il avait l'impression d'avoir une brique dans l'estomac.

-Ta maman était ma meilleure amie depuis mon plus jeune age...et ton papa,c'était l'ami de Sirius et ...écoute.J'aimais ton parrain et je traînais donc avec leur bande. J'y ai donc intégrer lily.

-C'est grâce à vous que ma mère à rencontré mon père... ?

-Il se connaissait déjà mais ça les à rapprochés.

Ils se considérèrent en silence . C'était tellement étrange...


End file.
